


The Perfect Shot

by Dreamlover83



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamlover83/pseuds/Dreamlover83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after S4 and Red and Liz have been seeing each other for a while. A fun one shot with a bit of smut.</p>
<p>I wrote this based on a Fan Fiction Prompt from The Blacklist: Lizzington Forever, Facebook group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Blacklist

Red led the way into ‘Ship Ahoy’, Liz following him closely. They were visiting one of Red’s associates, Jimmy Smith, and he owned a bar near the coast. It was just after noon and ‘Ship Ahoy’ was still closed for customers.

“Jimmy!” Red yelled as they walked into the bar. There were a couple of small lights on behind the bar and the room, with 2 pool tables, was dimly lit. The barstools were still upside down on top of the counter and there was no one in sight.

“Jimmy! Where are you? Time to do some business” Red shouted, while he walked towards the door beside the bar that was the entrance to Jimmy’s office.  
He was almost there when the door swung open and Jimmy walked out.

“Red, my man! How are you? How long has it been? 4 years?”

“Yes, more or less. I’m fine, thank you. This is Caroline, she’s my…friend” Red said, winking at Liz. He didn’t introduce Liz by her real name, even though he knew he could trust Jimmy.

“Hi, nice to meet you” Liz said, shaking Jimmy’s hand, which felt clammy. 

“Your friend, huh? I wish I had friends like that” Jimmy said, while eyeing Liz, taking her in from head to toe. 

“I’m afraid she’s off limits”, Red told him with a smile, while wrapping an arm around Liz’s waist. Liz draped an arm around Red’s shoulder to emphasize that they were together.

“Ah, I see. Well, let’s get down to business then, shall we?” Jimmy quickly said, “What seems to be the problem?”

Red explained that he had received a phone call about a cargo delivery going wrong. Jimmy’s name was mentioned, hence Red’s visit. He asked him if he knew something about it and if so, what he could do to make sure Red’s cargo would arrive safely.

“I don’t know anything about it Red, I swear. You know I would tell you if I knew who was behind it”

“Can you at least find out who’s messing with my cargo? I would love to have a word with that person” Red said with a sarcastic tone. 

Jimmy opened his mouth to answer Red when his phone rang. Jimmy took his phone out of his pocket and checked who was calling. 

“I’m sorry Red, but I have to take this call” Jimmy said, walking away from Red and Liz before answering his phone.

Red leaned over the bar, checking out the bottles of alcohol that were displayed. 

“I don’t know about you, but I could use a drink” he said as he walked around the bar, picking up a bottle of scotch and a tumbler. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit early for a drink?”

“It’s never too early for a drink, sweetheart” he winked at her, picking up an empty glass and holding it up for Liz “So, what will it be?”

Liz rolled her eyes at Red before answering that she’d like the same as him.

Red was just pouring Liz’s drink when Jimmy came back. “I’m so sorry, Red, but I really need to go somewhere”

“What? Right now?”

“Yes…. I’m sorry, but I have some personal business to take care of. You know I wouldn’t just leave if it weren’t important”

“What about my business then?” Red said walking back around the bar again, walking up to Jimmy, “Isn’t that important?” Red didn’t like to wait for answers and he really didn’t like people wasting his time.

“I will be gone for an hour max. I promise. In the meantime, just help yourself to a drink and enjoy a game of pool or something? I’ll be back before you know it” Jimmy said, slowly walking backwards, away from Red. He was just as tall as Red was, but the Concierge of Crime was so damn intimidating. Jimmy wouldn’t deny that he was always a bit scared of him.

Red let out a heavy sigh, giving Jimmy an angry look. “I don’t like people wasting my time, Jimmy. You better be back soon and with some information”

“Yes, I will, I promise” he said before stumbling out of the door, leaving Red and Liz on their own in the bar.

“Okay then”, Liz said, fetching her drink from behind the bar that Red had left there “What do you want to do?”

“Well, why don’t we play a game of pool, like Jimmy suggested? That should be fun”, Red said, kissing Liz on her temple before strutting towards one of the pool tables.

Liz didn’t really feel like it, but followed Red anyway. “Er, yes, that could be fun…. if I had any idea how to play…” Liz confessed reluctantly.

“Come here, darling, I’ll show you how”, Red said as Liz slowly made her way to the table, “Sometimes the best way to learn something is by doing it wrong and looking at what you did”

Liz shrugged and Red took her into his arms for a hug “Don’t worry, Lizzie, it’ll be fun”, he whispered in her ear before kissing her on the lips.

Red started collecting the balls and arranged them correctly in the plastic triangle. They both took a cue off the rack and after chalking his own cue, Red handed the little dice to Liz, “Just chalk the tip of your cue a little” 

“Shall I break?” Red asked, already getting in position.

“Yes, please”

Red hit the white ball hard and the rack broke perfectly. A striped ball found its way into a pocket and Red continued playing. After shooting in 3 more balls, it was Liz’s turn.

“Okay, sweetheart, you play the solids” Red said, referring to the solid balls. He went to stand behind her as she was holding the cue, helping Liz with her positioning. Liz wasn’t paying much attention to holding the cue as she was too focused on Red’s body pressing into hers. 

Mmmm, she thought, this might actually turn out to be fun after all. Before shooting the ball, she pressed her ass into Red’s groin, which elicited a groan and his hands finding their way to her hips.

“Easy, darling” he whispered in her ear from behind before letting go of her and walking around the table to take another shot. He got another ball in but missed the next, so it was Liz’s turn again.

“Can you help me again?” she said innocently, batting her eyes at Red.

Red smiled before making his way to where she was standing. He was well aware of her flirtatious behaviour and decided to play along.

“Okay, so now you want to be playing that ball” he said, pointing at the blue, solid one, “Cause that one will be easiest. Just hold it like this” Red said, showing her with his own cue how to hold it.

“Like this?” Liz asked, mimicking his finger position.

When Red nodded she bent over the table and missed the white ball spectacularly. This resulted in Red getting behind Liz again, helping with her hand and leg positions. He even held the cue with her as she hit the white ball and actually got the blue ball in the pocket. 

This made Liz jump up and down, ecstatic that she got one in. Red couldn’t help but laugh at her reaction and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Thank you, darling”, she said before claiming his lips again. They shared a long kiss before Red stopped and said, “Let’s get back to the game, shall we?” He was curious to find out what Liz’s next move on him would be.

Liz rolled her eyes at him as Red scanned the table for his next move. He was about to hit a ball when he felt a hand on his ass, making him jerk forward. He stayed bent over the table, turning his head to look at Liz who was standing next to him.

“You’re distracting me”

“That was the idea, yes” she winked.

Red stood up straight and turned to look into her eyes. “What has gotten into you, Lizzie?”

“Oh, I don’t know. I guess I never knew that playing pool could be so…. erotic” 

Red looked at her questioningly. He raised his eyebrows and Liz giggled. She continued, “It’s just all these cues and balls… and then having all that close contact”

“Haha, well, it doesn’t usually involve body contact. I was just trying to help you”

“I know that, but having a sexy man pressed up against me does things to me. I can’t seem to focus on the game”

“Well, thanks to you, that makes two of us” Red said in a low voice before setting his cue against the table and grabbing Liz’s upper arms to softly push her until she was against the table. His hands moved to cup her face and he forced his tongue inside her mouth. 

Liz groaned as she opened her mouth wide to let him in. She felt Red’s tongue caress hers and she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. She tried to sit on the table but couldn’t reach it, as it was too high. Red felt her trying and gently lifted her so she could sit on the edge. 

Liz wrapped her legs around Red’s waist at once and pulled him close. She could feel his erection and it fed her own arousal. She loved feeling the reaction of his body to her.

Red sneaked a hand under Liz’s shirt and started kneading her breast. Liz responded by loosening Red’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt until she was halfway and the vest Red was wearing prevented her from going any further. She was satisfied though because the shirt was far enough open for her to be playing with his chest hair. She loved his soft, golden hairs.

Red, with one hand on her chest, started to push Liz down slowly until she was flat with her back on the table and her legs dangling over the edge. He pushed her shirt up to her chest, exposing her breasts. Red leaned forward, kissing her lips before working his way down, kissing her jaw and throat before finding his way to her nipples, through her lace bra. 

He nipped and licked at them, making them hard instantly. He softly bit them and heard Liz moan in pleasure. He smiled and continued kissing his way down. He soon reached her belt and undid it quickly. In one swift move he had her jeans down to her ankles, soon followed by her panties.

Liz stopped him when he was about to put his mouth to her core. Red looked at her from between her legs. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“Nothing, I just want you. Now” she gasped, ”You can forget about this part”  
She quickly added “This time”

Red chuckled and got up from between her legs to undo his own belt and pants “Don’t worry about that, darling. I enjoy it way too much to skip that part every time” 

He winked at her and she smiled back her broadest smile. She knew he liked to treat her right when it came to sex, always thinking about her before himself.

But Liz was so wet already she didn’t even require foreplay. Red led his twitching cock towards Liz’s entrance. He took his tip and went through her folds to get it wet before entering Liz’s core slowly. 

“See Lizzie, playing pool is just like having sex” Red grinned, “I chalk the tip of my cue and line up for the perfect shot”

He was about halfway when he felt Liz’s heels press into his backside and he pushed the rest of him into her hard. 

Liz had gotten used to Red’s size already since they’d got together. They were so crazy about each other and so relieved when they’d finally admitted their feelings for each other, that they had sex almost on a daily basis, sometimes even more than once a day, except of course when Red was out of town for business.

They just couldn’t get enough of each other. Liz had been pleasantly surprised by Red’s stamina and skills. He could satisfy her like no one ever could before. She also liked the fact that he was into trying new places. They’d already had some amazing sex on his private jet and he went willingly now as well.

Red loved that Liz was adventurous when it came to sex. Nothing was too strange or too weird to talk about. He adored her body and tried to show that as much as he could.

Red had set a pace that was comfortable for both of them. Liz moved her legs from around Red’s waist to his shoulders, giving Red even better, thus deeper access. He’d put his hands on Liz’s hips, preventing her from moving away from him, as he thrust inside her. 

Liz felt she was close already because of the angle and deepness Red was moving inside. She longed to touch Red but the way she was laying on the table prevented her from touching him. 

Red started pumping faster and faster and when he proceeded to press his thumb against Liz’s clit it didn’t take much longer for her to reach her climax.   
She writhed against him and feeling her insides milking him was enough for Red to reach his orgasm as well. He collapsed on top of Liz, his legs shaking. He kissed her tenderly on the lips, savouring the moment.

When they got their breath back, they got dressed and went to the bar for another drink. They were just halfway through their drinks when the door flew open and Jimmy sauntered back in. True to his word, it was about an hour after he had left.

“Okay, let’s talk business, Reddington” he said as he walked behind the bar to pour himself a drink as well, “I already had contact with my inside man and he might have some information. Shall we go to my office?”

“No, here will be just fine. I’ve got nothing to hide from her” Red replied.

“Okay, that’s fine”, Jimmy smiled at Liz, “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long. Did you keep yourselves busy?”

“Yes, we did, Jimmy”, Liz answered, smiling at Red while pointing towards the pool table, “We played on that table for a bit”

Red winked back at her, “Yes, we did. And she came first….”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a few more one shots of Red and Liz making love in different places, like in Red's private jet. Depending on how well this one will be received....


End file.
